Monica Torres (HP)
Year bellow Rachel, model is Sofia Carson, is agender and uses xe/xer pronouns, hides everything under a smile and joke, obsessed with Tori, basics are here, doesn't know about eldest sister, only became agender when found out about Joaquin, spent all but year before moving to England at Ilvermorny, speaks English mixed with a lot of Portuguese and Spanish, will never tell people other than her siblings about emotions. ----- Name: Monica Torres Age: 15 Personality: Hide everything behind a smile and a joke is Monica's everyday life. Xe believes that the more positive you are, the more people will like you and will accept you, which is what xe has always wanted, for people to like and accept xer, not matter what xe is or will become. As long as there is pain in Monica's past, she'll hide it all and will only every talk about xer's emotions to the family she is close to. Xe makes jokes a lot, never using anyone but xer's misfortune when it comes to making jokes about people. Xe'll talk to nearly anyone, always trying to make friends in people, in hopes to find people that will truly like xe for who xe is. Hiding xe's emotions behind a smile isn't everything xe's about. Family is the main part of xer's existence, all but xer parents. Xe resents xer's parent for one main reason, they will never accept the fact most of their children are part of the LGBT+ community. People like xer's parents are the one type of people Monica will never talk to, will never try to even mkake friends with them. People that don't accept people for their faults aren't worth a minute of xe's time. Xe will protect anyone that is getting bullied for anything, no matter what. Xe doesn't care if helping someone comes back to bite her in the future. Xe only cares if xe stops people from picking the on others. Xe is very theatrical, over dramatising a lot of things for the hell of it. Xer dreams to become an actor, which is the main reason xe is very theatrical. The over dramatising happens to everyone, no matter who they are. Xe is naturally a drama queen though, which is the steam of xer dream to be an actor. Xe makes a big deal about a lot of things, when xe isn't hiding I think behind a smile and a joke. 'History: Monica Naya Torres happened to be the last born child of Adrián Torres and Karina Acevedo and their parenting hadn't changed one bit since what the little incident that happened to the eldest child of Adrián Torres and Karina Acevedo, the one sibling Monica knew nothing about for a long time. Xer's life started in Borba, Brazil. Born just before the adoption of xer, Monica knew nothing about what happened in their family prior to xer birth. Xe didn't even think twice about the abuse that was happening to Joaquin, Esteban and Fabiola. Monica thought Brazil was the greatest place to live. All the colour, all the different people and all the life, which made it hard for Monica to move when Los Angles. Los Angles was a big change for xer but it was were xe realised who xe truly was. The first sign of magic happened in LA to, all because Monica had walked off from xer parents when she found out what was happening to xer siblings was wrong. Even though xe was homeschooled, unlike xe's siblings because xer parents thought it was better for their only normal biological child, Monica had a few friends. One of xer closet friends, Barba, noticed what was happening when at the Torres house and told Monica that what was happen to Fabi and Etsteban was wrong, that it shouldn't be happen, when she was around for Monica's 9th birthday. Monica spoke up the next time xe saw Esteban getting abused, a few days later, and it didn't end well. Adrián tried to hit xer, but luck for Monica, her magic showed up and created a very weak shield charm in between Monica and xer father.